


Just Yes

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: It’s been a long time since Taako’s been with someone, but he’sprettysure that waking up shivering isn’t usually a part of the experience.





	Just Yes

It’s been a long time since Taako’s been with someone, but he’s _pretty_ sure that waking up shivering isn’t usually a part of the experience.

Blinking awake, he sees an arm draped over his waist, and smiles, torn between snuggling closer to Kravitz and not freezing his ass off. In the end he settles for grabbing another blanket from the cupboard.

“Sorry,” Kravitz says, sleepy and smiling, watching as Taako wraps the blanket around himself before getting back into bed. The instant he does, he presses himself against Taako’s back, and this time, with the blanket between them, the coolness of his body is not unpleasant. It makes Taako think of last night, when that cold touch was new and novel, when it made him gasp and arch up off the bed with a cry. Kravitz presses cold lips to Taako’s shoulder blade, then reaches around him to take his hand. Taako smiles again, and intertwines their fingers.

“You’re not sorry at all,” he says.

Kravitz laughs, a rumble against Taako’s back. “No. I suppose I’m not. Not if it’s the price I pay to wake up with you.”

“Pretty sure it’s _me_ paying the price,” Taako points out, and Kravitz is quiet for a long moment.

“Then - do _you_ think it’s worth it?”

Taako looks down at their hands, fingers locked together, and thinks _yes_. Just that, just _yes;_ yes to waking together, yes to being together, despite everything else in this crazy world, despite the fact that it’s maybe not the greatest idea to get involved with someone who’s pretty much the avatar of the goddess of death, who is at least _mostly_ responsible for his friend’s arm being cut off. Which is problematic, yes, but it’s also future-Taako’s problem. Right now, here in Kravitz’s arms, all Taako can think is _yes._

“Very worth it,” Taako says quietly, and rolls over so that he can look into Kravitz's eyes. “Worth this and a lot more.”

“There’ll probably _be_ a lot more-” Kravitz starts, looking far too serious, and Taako kisses him.

“Shut up,” he says, and kisses him again. He knows about prices, and consequences, he’s paid so many so often that he’s mostly inured to them. He knows the truth in Kravitz’s words, but he doesn’t care. Everything has a price, and he’s paid much more for much less. As they kiss, and as Kravitz pulls the blanket away from him to run icy hands over warm skin, Taako’s eyes close, and no matter the price, he thinks, whatever the cost, this is worth anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when you're head over heels for a new fandom/ship? I'm feeling it hard.
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com/post/162166428585/so-i-had-a-taakitz-dream-the-other-day-and-figured) but I wanted to share the love.


End file.
